Guess who's not invited...again
"Guess who's not invited...again" would have been the Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Episode in Spin-Off. Description Scott Masterson makes his final return, and this would have been DK's last appearance as a series regular. Overview JMK are singing in front of a car when they are met by Scott Masterson who wishes to put JMK more modern. After getting new costumes the group try out songs and are unsuccessful. They later meet Scott who claims he got ownership of JMK back by shredding the papers stating that DK is. Eventually, DK chases him back to prison. Synopsis Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, now an acapella group, are singing in front of a car when Scott Masterson arrives. Mario tells him that they thought they had got rid of him. Scott tells Mario that he decided they need him whether they know it or not. He also wonders what happened to Link. Luigi tells him that Link is sick so Donkey Kong is standing in for him. Scott says it is fine, but they will work together. Mario tells him they do not do concerts anymore after the stress from last time. Luigi tells Mario he wasn't at the concert and Mario claims he saw the whole thing on his iPhone. Luigi tells Mario that he doesn't have an iPhone and Mario tells Luigi to shut up. Scott claims they need a fashion change since their clothes are so 1985. Mario claims they won't hire him and Scott tells him he will do it for free. Luigi asks him what part of "We hate you and hope you die." he doesn't understand but Scott questions why they cannot except change. Luigi also claims they haven't changed their clothes in over 20 years and Mario backs up by saying the clothes they wear is their trademark and that he hates Ross. Scott suggests they get their new clothes from Macy's and Mario agrees. At Mario's house, the band (wearing their new clothes) sing a new series of parodies, but Scott doesn't like any of them at all. Mario says he can't sing about plumbers and plungers without his overalls and Scott tells them that now they have the new look, they now need to sing about new stuff. Ash says that if they can sing about Pokemon, but Scott quickly shoots the idea down. Scott tells them to go and think up some new songs. Mario tells Luigi they will go back into their usual clothes and the band leaves the room. Scott then says, "Now it begins. Or should I say, it ends." Later, the JMK band is trying to figure out what they should sing about. Mario suggests they should sing about fax machines, Luigi suggests they should sing about frogs since they can jump. Ash suggests they should sing about fiscal planning. Mario asks why they have to do it this way, Luigi responds by saying they need to expand their audience, but Mario claims their band sucks. They decide to give Scott a piece of their minds and go to him. Scott asks them how is it like to be in his band and explains how when they were thinking about lyrics he was busy frauding ownership papers. Luigi claims that Donkey Kong owns the band and Scott says he has already shredded his papers. Donkey says declares that it is time to put his "super awesome" cardio skills to the test. Scott asks what it means and Donkey Kong says in other words its time to chase him to jail. Then the gorilla chases Scott out of Mario's House. Ash asks Mario and Luigi if they can call it a day, Mario says they shall and they link arms and skip down Mario's driveway. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Donkey Kong * Ash Ketchum * Scott Masterson * Rich Alvarez * Chris Muller Locations * Mario's House Production Notes Series Continuity * Luigi mentions to Scott that Link is sick, referring to "Like Hyrule, but not" when Link drank what he thought to have been Lon Lon Milk. Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * This episode was filmed in July 2008. * The episode's alternative title is "The Lost Episode." * This is the first time a character has mentioned Samus Aran from the Metroid series. * Originally, this was supposed to mark Donkey Kong's and Scott Masterson's final appearance on the series. However, Donkey Kong returns in Season Four and Scott returns in Season Five. * The song sung by Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms at the start is a parody of California Girls ''by the Beach Boys. The songs they sing after getting their new looks are parodies of ''Everybody Wants to Rule the World, Shout, and A View To A Kill. Both Shout and Everybody Wants to Rule the World ''were originally by Tears for Fears, while ''A View To A Kill ''was originally performed by Duran Duran for the fourteenth James Bond film of the same name. Goofs * At 1:17, the viewers can see Matt Provencal without the Donkey Kong mask on in the reflection of the car that everyone is standing in front of before Scott shows up. * Between 3:32 and 3:40, Donkey Kong's face is turned around. * At 4:59, the viewers can see Donkey Kong trying to eat an orange, but cannot because of the mask. This might have been done as a funny background event. * At 5:28, Ash is reading the magazine he has upside down. However, this may also be a funny background image. * At 5:46, Donkey Kong's hand is behind a couch. External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQEGELxWz2o ''Guess Who's Not Invited ...Again] Category:Season Three Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms